winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart
Edits: | Playlist: 1. Người yêu cũ 2. Magnet 3. Higashi no Akatsuki Nishi no Tasogare 4. Eiden no Melody ---- Low-income doesn't mean your house looks poor or "not normal." Low-income or low-income household means you are poor. It's a nicer way to say poor. If people don't understand that (even though it's perfect English), it can be changed to poor. It's just good to add that detail in there. If the Wikipedia article for black people was linked, the Pakistani kids could read about it and understand that it's not bad. Here's the article if you're interested but you don't have to add it. I can't show you the part of the article you were referring to because I already changed it. Jasteria (talk) 05:54, December 1, 2013 (UTC) I don't need you to respond but you do need to understand this. I said her household was low-income, not her house. There is a difference! Here's a definition from the dictionary, "A household consists of one or more people who live in the same dwelling and also share at meals or living accommodation, and may consist of a single family or some other grouping of people." So when I said she had a low-income household, I said she and the other people living with her had low-income. I said they were poor using a different word. I was not referring to the physical house. Learn the difference in the words. Black is not slang. It is used in the formal census, it is used in the formal workplace, it is used by millions of people just like "Asian." There are far more black people where I am and in the West than there are in Asia, so it only makes sense to use the Western term. Also, Winx is a Western show. Like I said before, you don't have to add it but from this point on don't pretend like you don't know its meaning or neutral connotation. Jasteria (talk) 06:10, December 1, 2013 (UTC) The war is over c: Peace is restored. [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 06:23, December 1, 2013 (UTC) LOL :P! Yep, I will try someday :3! Me, too. ^^ Oh, and I moved it to Mantocefalus because Harmi created a page called, Mantocefalus. When I checked it, I found out that they were actually Spraying Mantises. And the page Harmi created had an evidence that these creatures are Mantocefalus the trivia section - I now do not remember what was it, my bad memory >" ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 12:07, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Oh okay, well I hope you get to feeling better. Hi there Rose :) I just wanna apologize if I hurt your feelings :( Anyways, how ya doin? Flora BelievixFeel the nature!It's inside your heart! 18:27, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Wat?? I never know bout this... Did u visit my userpage that u knew bout this? This is GRAVE NEWS... Harmee32123 - Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 00:29, December 2, 2013 (UTC) No problem. Have you seen my newest blog? LOL, me neither - I have no idea what does it mean, honestly :P! Oh wow, good luck, then ;)! I did not know that Vietnamese people also celebrate Christmas. Hope you will receive lots of presents :3! Anyways, I'm glad that war caused by Jasteria, is finally over =.=! She was really mean... ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 04:17, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Someone hacked my account or maybe I did on9 for such time. IDK. Or maybe bout d phot we spam on FB with Farhah. When I logged in, I recived so many warnings. NVM tat, the prob's settled now. I managed to log in. (YAY :3) BTW, how r u? Harmee32123 - Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 04:19, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I see :3! Oh, no. I can not celebrate it, unfortunately... Nobody in my country celebrates it, so how could I celebrate it alone :(? IKR? I agree. She is even much more determined than me @@! At least I do not cause wars being determined :P! She was like everyone knows what is the meaning of "black girl". Even I did not know meaning of that few months ago >" ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 04:29, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh okay xD. Guess what? Really @@? Well, in my country, calling someone black is considered an insult. Well, Christmas is just a celebration and I do not find anything that is not allowed in Muslims' religion - so I think it maybe can be celebrated by Muslims, if they want to. Guess people in my country do not want to =.=! I wish I could celebrate it :(! It is a really great celebration <3! However, in my country, lots of people celebrate Valentine's Day @@! Anyways, how are you? :v ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 04:47, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Haha, yep, I would love to x3! ^^ IKR? And White and Black Valentines? What is that @@? I never heard of that before... I see :3! I'm not good. I'm pretty disappointed and sad since yesterday :'(! ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 04:56, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Nope xD. I believe so, but I'm sure my PC is free from viruses. And it sent u a link? So, this mean it sent the link to all of my FB frens, which explain why 60% of my frenlist contacted me this mornin' askin d same old question. Wat a MESS this FB has brought. Harmee32123 - Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 05:22, December 2, 2013 (UTC) I see.. Anyway, hav u watched Frozen? Harmee32123 - Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 05:51, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Good to know :D Btw, what do you think of Bloomix? (Have I asked that before?) Flora BelievixFeel the nature!It's inside your heart! 06:15, December 2, 2013 (UTC) I didn't know that. :O KamariU (talk) 09:59, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Just what is Nicky? Flora BelievixFeel the nature!It's inside your heart! 10:30, December 2, 2013 (UTC) xD My parents were able to get me a trunk full of things that we left with my other grandparents. It has a bunch of things of mine.